


Love In Scarlet Vision

by LupinTheLegend



Series: Scarlet-Hearted Romance [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Contemplating humanity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinTheLegend/pseuds/LupinTheLegend
Summary: Okay, the first of what I hope will be several Scarlet Vision oneshots is here!Vision contemplates humanity. Is he human, even though everyone else writes him off as Artificial Intelligence? Does Vision have his own agency, or is this love that he feels for Wanda real?





	Love In Scarlet Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that was reposted! If you're interested, keep reading. Or, if it seems like this is something that you've read before and enjoyed, leave kudos or bookmark. It'll be easier to find later if you do so. It's recent, but one of the ones I think I did a good job on.
> 
> Best,  
> Me!

Vision didn’t like being called, ‘Vision’, and he vaguely remembered being called, ‘Jarvis’. Vision wasn’t a human name, and the longer his teammates called him it, the less they treated him like a human being. He had the vague notion that the sole reason he made decisions was because he was told to make those decisions. As he was told to make those decisions, and he did only as he was told, did that still make him human? The — ‘Vision’ — or, computer, or robot, or android… whatever he was… was he not tricked into making these decisions? Was he not made to believe that he was making them for himself?

Tony was the one who programmed him, but he knew Tony was not the one who had given him life. That was Wanda. And if Wanda had given him life, did she not give him some of herself as well? Her powers had made him powerful, but did they not also give him human emotion? If the young woman had given him his life, then that meant that she had also given him the power to emote, as well as his own self. But, as he was also part-computer, that meant that he could compute logic and information the way a computer would. This should not lessen the fact that he had human emotion and human agency… should it?

Was this line of thinking not his own, or had he heard it elsewhere? He knew he heard most of his decisions from Tony, first. That was where this line of thinking of artificial intelligence versus human sentience came from. Although, as he thought about it, he hadn’t heard from any of his teammates about his level of human autonomy, but somehow he knew he was not living a true life.

Tony’s guilt was not his own guilt.

Most of the terrible things that have happened in this human world were because of Tony’s inventions.

It did not mean Tony was a bad person, it simply meant that his guilt should not be anyone else’s.

The man wasn’t even going to finish making Vision, and Vision knew that. Wanda was the one who pressed the button for him to be created. So, doesn’t this mean that Tony’s guilt shouldn’t be anyone else’s guilt? That even though he, Vision, felt this guilt that he shouldn’t feel, he couldn’t suppress it. There was no more longing to be attached to Tony, but he remembered those words of Wanda’s.

Every time he saw her he behaved like a fool.

He thought he would ask everyone to call him Jarvis, now that he believed that he deserved to be treated as if he were human if he could feel emotions like pain and love like one.

The man loved Wanda. What was he if not a man? He wished to protect her like one. He could feel her deep within him — her laughter, her light. But, she had told Clint right in front of him that it was as if Jarvis was Tony’s own personal lapdog. The archer had laughed, agreeing with her. A part of Jarvis had felt angry, but the larger part was filled with a sadness that overshadowed anything else.

Perhaps that was what precluded these thoughts on human autonomy, and whether or not he was human.

Because… Tony’s personal slave couldn’t be all he was.

Jarvis looked out at the sky. He closed his eyes. The New York, summer sun was hot on his skin, and even with his eyes closed, he saw its brightness through his eyelids. This gave him a sort of solace, but he didn’t understand why. The man was standing on the balcony of Tony’s penthouse. He bit his lip. He laced his fingers with his own fingers to help him imagine what it would be like to hold Wanda’s hand. Her hands were small, delicate, so it was difficult, but he was there. As he stood there, rubbing circles into his own hand, the man could almost feel her with him. He could feel her as if she were beside him, looking up at him with a smile on her face. That smile… those lips…. He’d never… kissed before, and wondered what it felt like. He knew he didn’t have the necessary… parts… to give her what she needed, but, what if he learned to… how do they say? Shuck oysters? Cunnilingus? He liked that better. Jarvis wanted to give her… cunnilingus. He mouthed it. As he saw the information floating around in his brain, he saw that it was the most reliable way to make a woman orgasm. Wanda was a woman.

He said it aloud, “Cunnilingus.”

A familiar laugh started beside him. “Yes, there is such a thing as that.”

“Wanda?” Jarvis opened his eyes. His face felt hot, and although he could not physically blush, he felt a dumb grin spread onto his face. Clearing his throat, he felt himself ‘blush’ deeper, his stomach feeling what could only be described as a glowing sparkler. “I — I can explain.”

The woman laughed again. “Explain? If you wish to think about… giving a woman… that, that is your wish.”

Jarvis stood there, the feeling of that sparkler fizzling in his bowels shifting into fireworks. His body was… nervous, so very nervous. What if what he was thinking of was wrong? What if, because she thought of him as Tony’s pet she believed he only wanted her because Tony had said something. Even though Jarvis couldn’t remember a time when he had, or even a time when he’d heard anything of the sort.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do what you please — just as you please.”

“I don’t understand.” The pace of his heart had quickened. He reached for the railing to balance him. This emotion — this nervousness —is this what attraction felt like to someone who was without all of the necessary parts to be human? Was this what attraction felt like for he, who had neither male nor female parts? Jarvis realized that, yes, it must be. That was the only explanation. “What do you mean?”

Wanda turned around and leaned back against the railing of the balcony, crossing her arms over her chest. Although he could feel her smiling at him, he could also feel her searching for words. As she spoke, he listened, and what he heard gave him hope — no matter how nervous the words made him feel. She said, “I believe that, even though you may be unable now… I believe that in the future you will have full sentience. So, do as you wish. I hadn’t realized I’d hurt you when I’d said that you were Tony’s personal lapdog until I saw your eyes swell. It was… as if I’d rejected you as you being human. For the past three days you’ve been standing out here, as if contemplating your own existence. But, you have basic needs: eating, sleeping, drinking water.”

“It makes me silly to say that….” Jarvis bit his lip. “Is it silly for me to say that…?”

Wanda reached over and touched his forearm. Her delicate hand sat there, fingernails painted a deep purple. She’d told him that humans tend to have favorites when he’d asked why she painted them that shade. He’d been confused at first, but now he understand why she painted her nails that color. The woman had said that dark purple was her favorite. That this was also the reason why most of her bedroom was filled with it. If she were going to have something that was hers, now she could have it how she wished much of the time. This choice, of likes and dislikes, was a luxury, but she had told him that having choices was part of having human sentience. All choices were created because of human sentience, and then a human would decide which choices they would make.

He hadn’t understood what made humans, human, but after trying to ask Tony who couldn’t give him an answer that wasn’t contradicting, or Bruce who had offered, he went to Wanda. How she knew how to answer these questions without him having to ask, he didn’t know. She just… offered the information after he’d asked her why she always painted her fingernails.

His body almost couldn’t contain his emotions, and he had no idea how to say what he had to, or how to even have the conversation they were having. This almost didn’t feel real to him. He realized he was frozen, unable to say what he had begun to say.

Wanda looked at him with such big, round eyes. “What is it? You may tell me. It might not seem like it, but your mind is the only one I cannot read.”

“Does that frighten you?” Jarvis turned his head away from her.

How could he ever tell her how he felt? She was so close to Clint, and he knew she wanted the other man. Why would she ever want he, Jarvis? He couldn’t… he couldn’t give her human contact. Yes, he could kiss her, but how would something that wasn’t human feel to someone who was? Sometimes, sometimes Jarvis was certain of his humanity. But, as he looked away from her, categorized as one who was dissimilar to the others she interacted with, he felt a piece of his humanity stripped from —

And yet, he heard her lips spreading into a smile. How could one hear a smile? His senses weren’t human.

He wished… he wished… he wished to kiss those lips of hers.

She said, “No. I am not frightened of you, although, it seems you are frightened of me, no?”

“I am… frightened of myself.” Admittedly, he was. How could he be afraid of Wanda? The only reason he had been afraid was because Tony had said to be. But, now he saw his choices, and he knew there were many of them. There were so many choices to make, but, as she stepped closer to him, he turned his head to her. Shame; that was what he felt. He felt shame, but he also felt love. Jarvis felt shame for not being enough — for not being human enough. But, he also felt this swell of love. What was a better feeling than that? Was there truly no better feeling, whether good or bad, than the emotion: love?

“You shouldn’t be frightened of you. You are too good to be frightened of you.” She paused, getting closer. Her body heat was emanating onto him now. He could feel it. She said, “What is it you want? Tell me. I am your friend; I will show you humanity.”

“I want my friends to call me ‘Jarvis’. This is because I want a human name, and… even though I wasn’t human when I was Jarvis, the AI is still a part of me.” He was looking up at the sky again. There was a cool breeze, and it chilled his skin.

Wanda came so close that her entire body was almost touching him. She was so warm. Her warmth was a comfort, and yet, Jarvis could feel his insides quivering. The woman smiled at him, “Alright, Jarvis. What else do you want or need?”

“I want to make you —“ he took a deep breath, now shoe-gazing “— I want to make you happy.”

Wanda eyed him, a quizzical expression on her face. “Because you are my friend?” Her left hand was now on the railing.

He slowly reached for it, interlacing their fingers. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he kissed their intertwined hands. “Wanda, I — I believe I am greatly in love with you.”

Her hand was slack. They stood there for a moment. Wanda appeared to be in complete shock, as if the words that came out of his mouth were words she wished she never heard. Vision took a deep breath, and he knew the expression on his face was crumbling. He no longer appeared to be holding these emotions in, and when he let go of her hand, the man knew she could never feel about him the way he felt about her. Although Wanda was trying to show him humanity, and behave as if he were human, that was more likely to rebuild trust than any sort of relations.

There were tears welling in his eyes, and his eyebrows were quivering, as was his jaw. “I’m sorry. I… I won’t…. Never mind.” As quickly as his legs could take him, he removed himself from the situation, leaving the sliding door wide open as he entered the penthouse. He saw Tony and Bruce arguing over science in the kitchen. Jarvis knew what mathematical equation they were arguing about, and as he listened, pausing, looking for a way out from all the pain, he discovered he knew the answer. Of course he did. Jarvis was a mere calculator, only he hadn’t been able to calculate how much this would hurt. The man strode to the elevator, pressing the down button repeatedly. Bruce was calling him by the name, ‘Vision’, asking him if he was alright. No, he was not alright. The elevator opened. Jarvis stepped inside. He turned around, pressed the down button, and said, “The answer is five hundred and ninety-two point five, repeating,” and the elevator doors slid shut.

——————————

Jarvis lay in bed. He couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t been able to eat. Food tasted like sandpaper to him, right now. Food didn’t taste like sandpaper to others. Alcohol would have been a choice he could have made, but then he remembered Tony and decided against it. So, Jarvis lay in bed, his hands folded on his stomach. He looked up at the ceiling, watching shapes of light and shadows of darkness dance there, echoing the world outside. The window was open a crack, and wind was pouring in. It was rather blustery outside, and one of the shadows on the ceiling was of the tree right outside his window. They didn’t have a yard, but they had a tree. Even though the tree was a reasonable size, it was still much smaller than Stark Tower. Yet, he could still see how it affected the tonality of his ceiling, its shadow bending and twisting around. How he could even see its shadow from his bed….

His eyes were drifting shut and the world was drifting in and out of focus. He was disappearing into the nighttime, and then he thought about her… and it was like he could feel her with him. It was as if he could feel her climb under the blankets and kiss his cheek. But, this wasn’t real. It couldn’t possibly be real. Jarvis was in the realm of dreams now. As long as she existed, still, in his dreams, he knew he would be okay. If she existed in his dreams, then he could be with her when he dreamed. He could feel her hand curling into itself on his chest and her soft breathing on his neck. This dream-version of her asked if she could sleep with him, and he must have said yes because he felt her settle. Once she settled, he felt her body relax.

‘What a wonderful dream,’ he whispered, and he fell to sleep.

——————————

He awoke with the sun streaming through the curtains, and a kiss to his lips. First, one of his eyes opened, and then the other. “Wanda?”

She wore a smile, and her arm was draped across his chest, her hair draped over her shoulder. “What would you like for breakfast? Bananas Foster Bread Pudding French Toast… or a Hazelnut Butter and Marshmallow Waffle Sandwich?” Wanda kissed him again, her hair tickling his face. It was a feeling almost as good as her lips on his.

“Is this a dream?” He propped himself up on his elbows.

She shook her head, straddling his lap. “No, this is my way of telling you that I love you, and I should have told you yesterday, and I'm greatly sorry that I didn't.” Her hands cupped his face as she brought them closer together, kissing him. She was… kissing him.

Jarvis felt himself relax.

When she stopped kissing him, he opened his eyes first, and watched hers flutter open. She said, “You know, for someone who is supposedly part computer… your kisses are less mechanical, more emotional and passionate, and… I don’t think I’d ever find a better kisser anywhere else.”

Jarvis considered that for a moment. “I love you, too… and French Toast.”

“It will take two hours.”

“I can help.” He took ahold of her hand as she crouched on the bed beside him, and kissed her fingers again.

This time… this time it felt right.


End file.
